Remember The Fallen
by sunshine888
Summary: This is a story that pays a tribute to all of the people who died in the wars, and I do mean all of them. The story is HarryPotteratwarstyle.


This story is written to pay a tribute to all fallen in wars.

In my mind it was really emotional, I hope I catch that feeling in the words.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stood on a large field and looked around. That was all he could do. Everywhere he looked he saw bodies, blood, mud and healers who tried to save as much people as possible.

Behind all the bodies he saw ruins. Ruins of what once was Hoghwarts. When the deatheaters started the war openly against the good he would never have guessed that the final battle would have been next to Hoghwarts.

The battle has started after Harry had defeated Voldemort. The last horcrux indeed was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. When Harry killed Voldemort he almost got himself killed. When he was recoverd after a month in a coma he decided with Ginny, who he was married to, that they could not both fight. When one died , the other must stay behind to take care of their children, LilyAnn, who was two, and Sirion James, who was four and a half. Harry was so happy they decided that..

The muddy field he stand on was the forbidden forest. Nothing was left of it. Only a few roots and pieces of wood that were spread all over the place.

Then Harry came to his senses. He has to see what was left of his group. His group was called group Grey, because the people in it were either white, good, or formerly bad, black. To name a few people: Neville, Luna, Cho, Draco, Bill Weasley, Lucius, Snape, Professor McGonagall, Seamus, Blaise Zabini, Tonks, Hagrid and a lot more.

Harry started to look around to see anyone, he just wanted to see a sign of live.

A few hours Harry was staring in to the nothing, completely emotionless. Nobody, nobody of Group Grey survived the battle. And Harry, as leader of the Group has to tell the family. He wasn't sure of he could handle that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a day after the end of the battle. Harry found himself standing in front of a large group of people, all looking scared, tired and they were all looking at Harry with a little hope in their eyes. He suddenly realized that he did not remember one thing what happened since he left the field, the forbidden forest.

He stepped to the front of the podium and walked to the magical microphone wich was set up there.

He cleared his throat and started to speak.

" I am here to announce who has survived. I am afraid I do not have good news. A-a-a-all of the people who were in Group grey are found dead. And…"

But Harry did not know what to say. He was lost for words. Everywhere in the hall people started to cry ad started to search for comfort with each other. Harry looked behind him to see Ginny looking at him and she gave him a nod, here eyes full of tears. This gave Harry the energy to continue.

"I a-a-a-a-am so sorry that this has happened. Why haven't I died? Why? It is not fair. Whi did Seamus die? He would become a father in a few weeks, he could nevr see his child grow up. Why has Draco died? He finally accepted the truth and his good side, so did Lucius. They both had have a whole live in front of them."

Harry was now fighting to hold back his tears.

"And why did Cho died. She was finally happy and found the love of her live. She was pregnant! Why, why did she died? And Neville and Luna, they were going to get married in 4 days! They were so happy. Why did they all die? Why, why, why?"

Harry was about to lost the fight against the tears.

"Please stay here with me and cry mourn, laugh and think of good memories of the fallen. Remember their smile, their friendship, their good things, their bad things, but don't gorget them. Please do it for me."

One tear appeared and rolled down his cheek to drip on his shoulder.

"Please. Please do it for the fallen, for their family and their friends.

Please, forever Remember The Fallen."

And Harry started to cry, so hard that it looked like he has broken his soul. And with them hundreds of people started to cry and obey to Harry's plea to just Remember The Fallen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This story was written to remember all the people that has died in wars, in all wars that are now and all the wars that were.

This story is to remember all the fallen, all the people that died by accident, innocent people, but also to remember the soldiers that died, from all the sides, from all races, from all religions who gave their land in order to gave their own people a save place to live.

Please,

Remember The Fallen.


End file.
